Blood Fire War Hate
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 4:58 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | alt_title = B.F.W.H. | prev_track = | next_track = Unleash | released = February 9, 2009 | label = Roadrunner }} This song was the second single released from the album on 9 February 2009, more than six months after the album itself was released in late July 2008. The lyrics explore each word of the song title, when hate fuels war involving fire resulting in blood. This song is rather fast, in a style of resembling album or , and the lyrics are sung rather fast. The intro and outro of this song is orchestral with tribal drum-flavored beats that sound like "army marching out the gates of hell" according to one review, while 'blood fire war hate' is repeatedly sung gently during those parts. Max Cavalera commented on the website about this song, "I'm excited to open the record with a fast song. Usually Soulfly albums begin mid-tempo, but this reminds me of . This song also has one of the biggest hooks I've ever done. I can close my eyes and picture huge festival crowds singing it. When the fast part comes in, it's just war." , Morbid Angel frontman, is the guest that greatly satisfied Cavalera, "His screaming on that song was off the wall!" The song is featured in the video game , played in the radio station LCHC (Liberty City Hardcore). There is an EP titled after this song that was released on the same day as the single. Lyrics Blood, Fire, War, Hate 13x Blood, Fire, War, Hate 4x Blood, Fire, War, Hate It's everywhere It's in their faces Blood, Fire, War, Pain Everybody is going insane Blood, Fire, Hell, Heaven, AK 47 Blood, Fire, War, Hate It's all around It's in your face Blood, Fire, War, Hate The worlds hostage, no escape Blood, Fire, War, Thunder The whole world under murder Blood, Fire, Earthquake Retaliation without end Blood, Fire, War, Hate Will it ever end? Whoa! Blood, Fire, War, Hate 4x Blood, Fire, War, Hate Entering the final phase Blood, Fire, War, Kill Ritual, Blood spilled Blood, Fire, Black Death Under the sign of the black flag Blood, Fire, War, Dust Confrontation is a must Blood fuels the prophets of destruction Blood staining their profits from corruption Fire is all consuming, never ending Flames burn eternal, never ending And these war pigs deliver all their madness War criminals thrive on death and sadness Hate Breeds hate breeds hate, whoa Blood, Fire, War, Hate will never end Blood, Fire, War, Hate 10x Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * – additional vocals Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics Enginucers * Tim Lau – , , drum programming, digital editing * – * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Conquer tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs with cover art